Four Of A Kind
by Devils Lunar Moon
Summary: Four real world teens get attacked and forced to live in the DC universe. A huge Prophecy hangs over their heads and the reason why is unknown. Questions lingers over the DC Heroes and the teens as they train with their mentors... Will they ever understand the reason why they are here? Will they ever get back home to their World?
1. Character Info

Name:

Real Earth: Eternity Rose Hagan

DC Earth: Isabella Rain Queen

Age/DOB:

17 / December 7th

Looks:

Real Earth:

Brown shoulder length hair, Dark hazel eye, pale complexion with freckles lightly dotting her nose, stands at 5'8 and wear glasses

DC Earth:

Jason Todd hairstyle, Bright Hazel green eyes, mostly wear boys clothing.

Powers:

She can transform into a Devil or parts of her into a devil. She can Fly and control Ice/Darkness. She able to control the minds of Men and Women and make them tell her what she wants to know and control them to a certain distance.

About Her:

Every since she came into the DC world she has been living with her mentor Oliver Queen. To create a new ID she has changed her name to Isabella Rain Queen. Adopting Oliver's last and came up with the story that she was a "Love Child". In other words she was a child of a one night stand that Ollie had back in his youth. Her mother had died and she sent out looking for her Father seeing has how she had no one else to go to.

Batman had agree to the story and set her records and papers into the governments files. She left her three friends behind and went with Oliver to live with him, along with Roy who got dragged along into the mess.

Being 17 she still wanted to finish her high school year and asked Ollie if she can go to the same Highschool as Roy, Star High School. He agreed on to the terms and went right away to enrolled her into the school.

During school she been know as the Lone Wolf while Roy was known as one of the Jocks. Not caring what other people say or think of her she dismiss the remarks. After awhile she became friends with a boy name Xander Vacker, One of the most hottest guys in school (And gay, but only She knows that). Despite his rep. He's actually like Isabella, personality wise and in interests. Soon the two have been called the Romeo & Juliet of the school seeing how you never see one of them without the other and are completely different people when they are apart from each other.

By day she'll be a normal high school girl but, by night she'll train on her powers as Diablos to help save the DC universe along with her 3 friends. Knowing that they all came from another universe she had ask Oille:

"Will we ever return home to our families, or will be stuck here for the rest of our lives?"

Oille couldn't give her an answer and Eternity, Now Isabella, can only hope to bring her friends back to their world to their families, even if that mean if one of them had to stay behind here in the DC universe. And if that was the case she'll stay behind herself for she had already lived her life as much as she can.

* * *

Name:

Real Earth: Elizabeth Louise Shelton

DC Earth: Aurora Rose Wayne

Age/DOB:

15/ January 26

Looks:

Real Earth:

Long, wavy Reddish hair, Green eyes and freckles dotting her cheeks. Stands about 5'4 or 5'5. Somewhat of a Pale complexion.

DC Earth:

Reddish shoulder length curly/wavy hair, stands at 5'5 and wear somewhat girly clothes and street clothes.

Powers:

She able to Shape-shift into other humans, looking exactly like them and sounding like them too. She also can make-up her own Human form that isn't in the government database. She knows hand-to-hand combat and is able to hack computers (Though not as well as Batman and Robin.) She is able to see people's Aura because of her Third eye.

About Her:

Also coming into the DC world with her 3 friends she was taken away with the Hero's she had read and watch so much about right there in front of her eyes. She was the Happiest in the group and didn't seem at all scared or worried. She was eager to live her new life of one of the 4 that will save the universe. Though she suddenly became upset when she realizes that she'll be away from her friends to live with Bruce Wayne and his adopted son Richard Grayson.

* * *

Name:

Real Earth: Katie Sharp

DC Earth: Keira Vampa

Age/DOB:

16/ December 2

Looks:

Real Earth:

Long Black hair with her long bangs dyed with Purple and Red. Light Brown eyes and stands about 5'6.

DC Earth:

Still has the same hair color the the Black faded into a Dark Brown. Golden-Brown eyes and wear baggy clothing. Still stands about 5'6.

Powers:

She's able to have the exact same power to the person she touches. In other words, she absorbs that person power and/or strength and uses them for herself, though they soon fade in time. She able to read off peoples' emotions easily than the average human can.

About Her:

* * *

Name:

Real Earth: Brandon Carnation

DC Earth: Alex Munroe

Age/DOB:

16/ September 5

Looks:

Real Earth:

Stands a 5'9 and is a Dark skin boy. Dark Brown eyes and short black hair.

DC Earth:

Still looks the same, but his eyes turn Yellow like Panthers' eyes when he uses his powers.

He always wears a Hoodie and hardly ever removes the hood over his head.

Power:

Has the power to control energy. Can sense others that can and compare and contrast it with his own. He uses the energy that he has in his body to increase his physical capabilities, use it as a high density shield, and shoot blasts of energy. Energy storage can increase over time if over exhausted. Can precisely control energy to a certain percentage.

About Him:

Out of all the group, he is the quietest. Whoever is his friend or comrade will always have his back. He is very optimistic about the future that holds he and his friends together. On the spare time that they have, he can be the most interactive of the group, but on a mission he does everything needed to be done to finish the mission. Can take on enemies like Grundy or Zod as if on par with their strength, (not skill). Likes to spar with Aquaman with swords when training with the team. However since his energy storage is so large, Alex relies on 25 %.


	2. Beat Of The Music

~Bella's Point of View~

**Owensboro, Kentucky:**

October 13, 2013

14:45 UTC

* * *

I ran ahead of my small group of friends, and I mean small. There were only four of us at one of my favorite forests and we're not even sure if the others are going to show up or not. Personally, I hope they don't. The three friends I have here with me are all I ever need.

"Bell, wait for us!" I stop in my tracks and turn my attention to Beth, who was slowly walking with Katie beside her. Brandon, whom I always call Rude, flanking Beth's left side and practically towering over her. I gave a small smile and shook my head.

"Well, hurry the hell up then!" I yelled. Leaning against a tree, I pulled my headphones that are around my neck up and over my ears, grabbed the iPod in the back of my pants, and turned it on. I flipped through the songs until I found _You Found Me by The Fray_. Slowly, I closed my eyes, leaning my head back onto the tree, the wind brushing my hair against my face. Taking a deep breath, I notice an unfamiliar scent of musk and city pollution, if that made any sense. Either way I ignored it until I heard an ear splitting scream and the next thing I knew someone had grabbed my arms and tried to pull me away from the tree.

"Let go of me!" I growled, twisting around and yanking my arm away from my captor. I managed to get out of his grip and took a few steps back to see a tall red headed man wearing a red and black outfit. Recognizing the familiar look, I quickly searched my memory and came to know this man as Red Arrow, A.K.A. Roy Harper. Confused on how he actually exists, another scream broke out and I turn around noticing Rude dragging Beth behind him as they broke out into a run, Katie following closely behind.

"You really shouldn't turn your back to me." I turn my head slightly and notice Red Arrow had pulled an arrow and was ready to shoot. I only glare at him.

"Sorry Arrow, I don't have time for you. I have to go to my friends in case you haven't notice." We were silent for a few moment, watching each other, wondering who was going to make the first move. My headphones, now around my neck again from the struggle, were silent till they played _Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin_. I suddenly smirked and before he had the chance to release his arrow I tore off towards the direction of my friends. Leaving Red Arrow behind, and trying to dodge his shots every now and then. I finally managed to catch up with Rude and stick close to him with Beth and Katie right on our heels.

"Does anyone want to tell us what the hell is going on?!" Katie called out, her breath coming out rapidly as she tried to take in as much air as she could manage while running.

"Well, I got jumped by Red Arrow if that helps any. What happen to you guys?" I took a sharp turn to the left, aiming to lose Red Arrow and whoever else attacked us. I took a glance at Rude,waiting for him to explain what had happened on their end.

"Well, lets say Beth didn't take it too kindly when a bird-a-rang was thrown towards her direction." I snapped my head back behind me to stare a Katie.

"You're telling me that Robin is here too then?!" She only managed a brief nod before I saw, in the distance, a yellow and red line forming behind something.

_'More like someone_', I thought when I remembered Kid Flash's ability and color of his outfit. Turning my head back in front of me, I looked around at our surroundings, trying to find a way to catch KF off-guard and hopefully lose him somehow. I noticed a large river not too far from my right and grunted. _'Seems like we have no choice, but to jump into it. Good thing my Headphones and iPod are waterproof._' Stepping up my pace some more, I was a little bit ahead of the group, my jacket and hair flailing out behind me.

"Bell, what are you doing?!" Beth called, gulping air in between each word. A clear sign that she was tiring out, and fast.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good. When we get closer to that river," I nodded my head to my right. "we are going to jump into it. Is that clear?"

"But, why?" Rude called from my left, keeping in pace with me.

"Well, unless you want Kid Flash to get you, I suggest you do it." I snapped at him. I didn't mean to, I just didn't understand what the hell was going on and it was pissing me off greatly. I ran closer to the edge of the cliff with the river alongside it and jumped off, twisting into the air so I would go head first into the water.

Deep into the water I managed to open my eyes and noticed three other bodies making their way to the surface of the water. Making my way towards the surface, I saw a huge electric blue eel like thing going towards Katie. My eyes stretching wide, I swam faster towards Katie and grabbed her leg dragging her under the fast current, the eel barely missing her. Rising back to the surface, I inhaled a huge amount of air to catch my breath, coughing up some water every now and then.

"What the hell was that?!" Katie breathed, trying to regain her breath like the rest of us. Slamming my fist into the water, I cursed at myself.

"Fucking hell! For the love of Odin, how did I manage to forget about him!" I continued to curse myself and Rude threw a questioning look to Katie.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue who she's talking about either.", Katie said as Beth struggled to keep herself afloat in the water. She almost missed Rude completely until he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her close to him, making sure she didn't drown.

"She forgot about Aqualad." Beth chimed in when she adjusted herself in his hold. To confirmed her remark, I face-palmed myself and grumbled under my breath.

"Regardless, we need to get out of this water and move as far away from it as we can. If we stay in here, we'll be fighting on his terms." Rude looked along the cliff edges, trying to find a rock or low tree branch to grab onto.

"Fight? Who said we're going to be fighting?" Beth looked distraught, and I couldn't blame her. I don't want to fight my favorite heroes either, but we don't have much of a choice at this point.

"What choice do we have, Beth? We can't keep running away from the superheroes! Especially if one of them is a speedster," Katie said, speaking my thoughts exactly. Rude suddenly reached out to a tree branch, and Katie grabbed onto it too. Being further away, I wasn't able to grab it in time, so I grabbed onto a rock sticking out of the small cliff and pressed my body against the rocky surface. It took some time, but all four of us finally made it out of the water and onto dry land.

" Not to mention we have Boy Wonder, Aqualad, Miss Martian, Red Arrow, Artemis and finally... Superboy." I shudder at the thought of fighting Kon-El. Lets hope he doesn't go too rough on us. I mean, we are only human after all.

"I still don't understand why they are here... I mean, I thought they..."

"Didn't exist?" I finish off Rude sentence. He only nodded his head. Sighing I lean on a tree pulling my Ipod out of my back pocket. Other than it being soaked it was still functional. Guess this waterproof case is paying off, and my brother said it was pointless to have one in the first place. Scanning through the song list again I picked _Pain Redefined by Disturbed_ followed by _What lies Beneath_ when the first song ends later on. I return the Ipod back into my back pocket. The song flowing out of my still working headphones around my neck.

"Well, I guess we better get a move on before they find us." Katie folded her arms across her chest looking behind her, expecting one of the heroes to jump out at her.

"Knowing them, they probably already found us. By the way, shut down all thought process in your mind. That should keep M'gann out or at least busy. If we are going to fight them we need to do it in a more open place. With all these trees and everything around it would be hard to spot them." I pushed myself off the tree and looked around trying to figure out where exactly we are in this forest.

"Don't you know this forest like that back of your hand?"

"I do, but the point is you guys don't Rude." Before I could say anymore there was a snap in the distance and I immediately stopped and look in the direction it came from. I focus my eyes and try to find something moving or that didn't belong and load-in-behold I caught a glimpse red. _'You have to be quieter than that Arrow if you want to catch us by surprise.'_ Smirking I gesture to the others to follow me and tore off into a run, heading East where I knew the plan was at.

"Why do we have to run?" Beth grumbled out-loud, clearly not wanting to do this again. Chuckling at myself I called back to her.

"Sorry Beth, but they were starting to take up position around us." I jumped over a rock while the others veered around it excepted for Katie who took her chances and jumped it, landing on her feet, but quickly started running again.

"How do you know that Bell?"

"Lets just say our little Robin Hood isn't as quiet and sneaky as he thinks he is." Beth laughed at my answer and Katie joined her a split second later. Abird-a-rang shot right at me and instinctively I ducked my head calling out to the other to do the same.

"Does he have any idea that those things can kill us?!" Katie called, lifting her head and turn away from a tree avoiding to get hit.

"Well, you can ask him when we see him next time. How's that?" Rude called to her, ducking under a tree branch.

"You didn't have to say it that way you know. Plus, that was a rhetorical question anyways." Katie only got a grunt in reply. Shaking my head I focus my attention to my surroundings again, trying to keep a lookout for Kid Flash and Superboy. Those two I'm worried about the most at the moment. As if on cue a blur of Yellow and Red shot out to my right, causing me to trip. Using the momentum of the fall I rolled and bolt to my feet and run to the head of the group.

"Are you okay Bella?!" Both Beth and Katie called to me.

"Yeah, I'll live. But Kid's going to get it when I get my hands on him." I could feel my hands burn a bit from the friction when it rubbed against the ground. If I didn't know better I say I cut my hand during the roll. The sun suddenly blinded me and I knew we must be at the cleaning now. After a few moments I slowed down our pace to a jog and finally came to a stop. Without realizing it we formed a circle, our backs up against one another as we waited for our "friends" to show up.

Everything was silent, but our hard breathing and the song _Sound of Madness_ blaring from my headphones. Every muscle in my body was tense and sore, my heart beating uncontrollably in my ears. I could actually feel my body shake, demanding me to lay down and rest for days on end. There was a wisp sound and a blur running around us till it stop, Wally standing a good 10 feet in-front of Beth. Soon everyone else join him and began to surround us. I scowled as both archers had an arrow in hand and ready to draw it against the string of their bow, everyone else at the ready to attack.

"Care to tell us what the hell is going on?" I glanced at Aqualad who was right dab in the center of my eyesight. He took a couple steps closer and I stood in a ready position, Rude and Katie doing the same.

"We are here to test you. Nothing more, nothing less." His voice ringing throughout the clearing. Before I could say anything else there was a thump sound, as if something had fell.

"Beth!" Katie quickly turned to her and checked her pulse and breathing. I wanted to check on her as well, but I couldn't turn my back on these guys. Especially since I have both Archers in-front of me along with Aqualad.

"How is she?" Both Rude and I said at the same time. Katie stayed silent for a few more moments then sighed in relief.

"She's fine. All that running and swimming must have pushed her limits a bit." Smiling at myself I began to take of my wet jacket and shirt off. Leaving myself in my Black Tank-Top and Black baggy pants, bright red converse on and finally my headphones place back around my neck.

"Katie, watch over her will ya?" She gave a soft okay and I glanced at Rude, a smile coming to his face as well as he shook his head from side-to-side knowing well what was coming. "Say Rude, how about we have a small little contest ehh?"

"Depends, what are the rules and how do you win?" Laughing at myself I faced back at Aqualad.

"It's simple, we beat up these guys and whoever beats up the most wins, but we can't let Katie and Beth get hurt alright?" He stood in position once again, his smile turning into a grin.

"Sounds simple enough." I laughed again and glance around noticing that most of the heroes where either smiling or grinning. Nobody made a move and my headphones began to play _Let the bodies hit the floor_. After the fourth time it said it both Rude and I broke out into a run, heading for our first target. The teams broke apart and either coming at us or waiting their turn leaving the other to have more room.

Dodging Aqualad's attack I headed straight to Artemis and grabbed her bow. She twisted around, causing my arms to twist behind me. Quickly I kicked behind me, getting her knees and untwist myself bring her bow upon my knee, breaking it in the process and tossing the broken pieces aside. I then grab her shoulder and toss her aside. After she was out of the way I quickly searched around for Red Arrow only to see Robin running after me. His Escrima sticks in each hand and ready to me.

'_This is going to hurt like hell..._' I crossed my arms in front of my face and soon felt the impact of him hitting me. I flew a couple of feet and skidded against the ground. Sitting up and shaking my head a shadow loomed over me and notice he had jumped ready to hit me with another strike. Trying to avoid being hit once again I rolled to my right.

"Fool me once, shame on me." Regaining my balance I swiped my leg as soon as he landed, knocking his feet out from under him. "Fool me twice me, shame on you." He landed square on his back, his weapon flying out of his hands and a groan emitting from his mouth. I glance at Rude and watch as he threw and punch at Aqualad. An arrow flew right past my eyes and I quickly turn my head, staring at Red Arrow.

"Did you seriously just do that?" I crossed my arms over my chest and tilt my head to the side. He pulled another arrow, strung it onto his bow and pulled it back in one swift movement.

"Next time I won't miss." Cursing under my breath I bolted towards him hoping to get to him before he had the time to release his arrow, but I wasn't quick enough and was hit with one on my left shoulder. Nonetheless I continued after him and tried to grab his bow as soon as it was in reach, but only to have him rip it out of my hand and kicking me in the side. Rolling on the ground, and managing to stop myself, I stood up, running on pure adrenaline now, and continued my assault on him.

For a while we've been dancing back n' forth of one another and I was getting fed up with it. Wanting this to end I duck under his punch, spun around to my right against his body and grabbing one of his arrows and hitting his left shoulder with it and jumped back just as the polyethylene foam exploded and cover him from his shoulders down to his feet.

"You know Arrow, that's a great look for you." I chuckled at myself as he struggled to get out of the pinkish foam.

"I swear this isn't over between you and me." He hissed at me, tossing a glare over his shoulder. Being the dork I am I stood up straight and cover my mouth with my hand, trying to act surprise.

"I didn't even know we were going out to begin with." He growled at me, his glare hardening and I just laugh some more. "At least I know we'll have a second date now." A blur of yellow moved around me in circles and I growled. '_About time you made your way to me Kid. I have a bone to pick with you_.' Standing at the ready and predicting where he was going to be I swung myself and manage to kick him on the chest. He fell right onto his side and slowly try to get up. I walked behind Red Arrow and search for another arrow, hoping to grab the right one. After pulling one out I made my up to Kid Flash who was now sitting up and tossed the arrow at him as if it was a dart. Before it hit him the arrow exploded in mid-air and a net came out, wrapping itself around the young teen.

"Hey, what gives?" Kid yelled, trying to get the net off of him.

"Simple, I got you back for running by me earlier and causing me to trip." I walked towards him and placed my foot onto his chest and pushed him down and pressed harder. Suddenly I was tackles to the ground with a huge weight on-top of me. When I open my eyes I notice Kon-El growling at me, his face twisted in anger and I thought he was going to kill me right then and there. A smoke bomb went off right next to us and Kon-El was pulled of me. Not understanding what was going on I called out.

"Katie! Rude! Where are you guys?!" I coughed as the smoke started to get into my lungs. I felt someone grabbing a hold of my arm and was fixing to punch him till I notice it was Rude. Relaxing my hand he lead me to where Katie and Beth, who was now awake and her hand covered in a bit of what looks like blood. The smoke began to clear and not too far in-front of us was the teams mentors. Standing tall with their sidekicks beside them or at least close to them.

"Oh great.. Don't tell me we have to fight them now." Katie sighs. I agreed, fighting the team is one thing, but their mentors his a whole other story.

"We never said we're going to fight you." Flash stepped forward. His bright red outfit glowing bright with the sun reflecting off him some. Superman nodded his head in agreement. Taking a glance at Rude he shook his head in the slightest. We both knew that was a lie and we both stepped in-front of both Katie and Beth, pushing them slightly behind us.

"Uhhh Flash, I don't think they believe you." Green Arrow called. Just on cue Rude and I ran towards them, passing up Flash. I held my arm out towards Rude and he grabbed it with both hands and swung me around, kicking Aquaman and Green Arrow in the head. Though my ankle got caught by Batman and was ripped out of Rude's grasp and was flung into the air, up and over Batman's head and landed straight onto my back, my breath knock right out of me.

"Give it up Kid. You're going up-" I cut him short and glare at him.

"Against the Justice League. I know I know, but that's not going to stop me. You came here and threatening the life of my friends. I'm not going to stand by and let you get away with that. I don't give a damn who you are." I stare at him and I thought I caught a glimpse of a smile on his face. Ignoring what I thought I saw I jumped back to my feet and stood at the ready.

"Bella!" I quickly turned around and ducked when I saw Rude being thrown at me. He landed on Batman causing them both to fall to the ground. Standing straight again I looked around trying to find where everyone else was at. Katie and Beth were going toe-to-toe with Aquaman and Green Arrow. I was about to join them, but was grabbed, both of my arms pinned to my back.

"Tell them to stop now. This was suppose to be a test not an all out war." Red Arrow hissed in my ear. I growled at him and took a deep breath, willing my body to relax in his grip.

"Beth! Katie! Rude! That's enough, we're not getting anywhere with this nonsense!" I yelled, my voice being carried by the wind. The three stopped themselves, but Katie looked very reluctant to. The team and the League stopped themselves as well, but there was still tension in the air. You still can feel the cracking of energy around us. My adrenaline soon melted away and my body began to hurt all over, even standing was an effort and my body was shaking from it. Not wanting to stand on my own two feet I lean back against Red Arrow, his chest pressing up against my back while my arms are still in between his stomach and my lower back.

"Now, explain how you said this whole chasing thing trying to kill us was a Test." Red Arrow released my arms and I fell back against him further suddenly where he grabbed my shoulders to keep me up. I mumbled a thank you and waited for someone to explain themselves.

"Like Green Arrow said before. We are only here to test the four of you." Everyone began to gather around Batman.


	3. If Only A Dream

~Rude's Point of View~

**Happy Harbor : Mt. Justice**

October 14, 2013

9: 38 EDT

* * *

My head throbs when I came around. I tried to reach up to feel my head,but was unable to. Confused I slowly open my eyes only to see I was in an unfamiliar room, strapped down onto a bed of some sort. I heard a clinking sound and someone who sounded like they were in a struggle. Looking around I see Katie trying to break free from the straps, though not getting anywhere with it.

"Forget it Katie. I'm pretty sure Batman had something to do with this and knowing him, he'll make sure we wouldn't be able to get out." Bella spoke from the right side of the room.

"Does it really look like I care right now?" She snapped at Bella. Trying again to pull herself free.

"You know, this probably wouldn't have happen if you guys decided not to fight the Justice League." Beth's voice came from my left. Her voice was a bit panic and I knew she was trying to hold it all in.

"Well, what's done is done, can't do anything about it now. Though, I would like to know how in the HELL did we get in this situation." Bella pulled the straps as if explaining what she means. She did have a good point though I hardly remem-

* * *

~Flashback~

_**Owensboro, Kentucky:**_

_October 13, 2013_

_15:26 UTC_

_"Now, explain how you said this whole chasing thing trying to kill us was a test." I looked towards Bella, hostility in her eyes. Red Arrow had released her arms, but had to grab her again when she almost fell to the ground. She mumbles something to him, her body relaxing._

_'_The adrenaline must have left her body. And ours too_.' I thought, my legs and arms throbbing with pain and weariness. My breathing coming out heavy and raspy and I knew that my asthma was starting to kick in._

_"Like Green Arrow said before. We are only here to test the four of you." Everyone began to gather around Batman. Beth and Katie stood side by side with Green Arrow and Aquaman right behind them. I began to feel suspicious and slowly moved away from Batman only to have Superman standing right behind me, blocking my path, keeping me from moving any further. Cursing under my breath I started to yell._

_"It's a trap!" Bella's eyes went wide as she tried to get out of Red Arrow hands. Beth and Katie turned around facing the two heroes behind them, casting a glare at each of them. Before I had the chance to go after Batman he tossed down a couple of gas bombs and slowly, one by one the four of us passed out onto the ground. My vision going in and out as I tried to fight of the effects only to lose myself into the blackness._

~End of Flashback~

* * *

'_Oh... that's how._' I thought, the memories slowly passing through my head again and again. I cursed under my breath again and banged the back of my head onto the bed in frustration. Beth yelped in fright.

"Looks like somebody is finally up. How are you feeling Rude?" Bella called. She didn't sound like she was panicking. Then again, I knew better than that. She's trying to keep calm and quiet frankly, that's a good idea.

"Just a bit sore and tired is all. Nothing new." Before she got the chance to reply, the door opened and Black Canary, followed by Red Tornado, came into the room.

"Seems like all of you are awake now. How are you guys feeling?" She walked to the middle of the room and swiped the air till a keyboard and a computer showed up. I'm guessing she's checking our information and statues since we were in battle.

"Oh, you know a few bruises here and there, sore everywhere else. Perfectly natural for us HUMANS without powers and all."

"Bella! You didn't have to put it that way. She was just asking, that's all." Beth scowled at her. She did have a point. Bella is in an awfully fowl mood, way more than normal.

"Oh, like they care. They are the ones that came after us, may I remind you. And all of us nearly got killed one way or another. So, I have every right to act the way I am right now." She snaps back.

"I agree with Bella on this one Beth. She has every right to act this way as do the rest of us." Katie tosses a glare at Canary and looks back at Beth.

"I guess you're right. But, I still don't think we should act that way. I mean they didn't kill us and they are the Justice League and Young Justice team. What do you think Alex?" Sighing I closed my eyes and re-ran everything that has happened in the past 24 hours or so in my head.

"They did attack us, Beth, and it didn't seem like they were holding back on us. We have the bruises to prove that, not to mention you collapsed from exhaustion, Bella could barely stand that she had help from Red Arrow to keep herself up on her own two feet and Katie was just as hostile and wouldn't let her guard down the whole time." Beth looks down, defeated that everyone had agreed with Bella and not her. "But, that still doesn't mean we should act hostile towards them. They had their reasons and they didn't kill us. Plus, they took us here, wherever here is, and tend to our wounds and let us rest." Beth smiles at me. Sure, it seems like I'm a suck up, but I'm not. Both sides do have their good points and both are right. That, and I also hate being in the middle of things and the way that Bella acting right now. Well, lets just say I don't want to end up on her bad side.

"Well, I can see that you are a lively group. And it seems like you guys are all fine." Black Canary swiped the keyboard and both it and the computer disappeared.

"In that case, think you can let us go? These restraints are killing my wrists and ankles." Katie pulled them one more time, a pleading look in her eyes.

"That's what I came in here to do. Think you can give me a hand Red Tornado?" She walks over to Katie and starts unstrapping her from the bed.

"Certainly." Red Tornado walks to Beth and releases her. Next he moved to me and quickly got me out of the straps. Bella was the last one to be released. She mumbles something to Canary and made her way to the center of the room were we all gather around her.

"Alright, now where is Batman?" I heard the faintest of a growl in her voice. I hope she doesn't cause another scene. We are in no condition to fight them again.

"No here at the moment. But, we'll take into the main room where you can wait and talk with the team." Red Tornado spoke, his metallic robotic voice bouncing off the walls. He turns and leaves the room, Canary right behind him.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice then do we?" Katie spoke, staring ahead.

"They didn't give us a choice to being with." Well, it was true. Bella patted me on the shoulder, as if agreeing with me, and walks ahead, keeping Canary in her sight. The other two follows her leaving me at the back of the group.

The walk to the main room wasn't long. Still, I took in my surroundings and tried to remember every door and every turn, mapping it out in my head just in case. Both Beth and Katie flanked Bella on both sides and stuck close to her, Beth having a hold of her left arm. The dull hallway opened itself up into a rather large team standing closer together in the center of the room. The computer out in front of them with Robin operating it, mumbling something to the rest of them. Some of the them nodded and their eyes scanning the screen, reading whatever Robin was showing them. Wally notice us and elbowed Robin in his ribs. Quickly he pressed a few keys and swiped the keyboard, the computer disappearing into thin air.

"What's the point of doing that when it's obvious that you were researching us and reading our information?" Bella stood a few feet in front of Robin, her eyes glaring into his then to the rest of the team. A growl came from Superboy as if challenging her. A smirk came to her face and she took a step forward. Immentally Katie grabbed her arm while Aqualad put his hand onto Superboy's shoulder.

"Bella! Don't even think about it!" Katie hisses into her ear, her hand having a firm grip on her upper arm.

"We don't need to have another fight. Especially since we just recovered from the last one." She casted her eyes in my direction, staring at me. I stared her down and she finally looked away, her hand relaxing and uncurling themselves. I sighed inwardly and Katie let go of her. I look back to Aqualad and he nods his head. Robin step forward.

"Look, I know you want some answers-"

"We needs answers." Bella hissed at him. I swear, if she says anything else with that tone I will Gib slap her… if she wasn't a girl. Beth slaps her arm, trying to get her to stay quiet. Bella tosses a look at her and Beth glares. She just grunts at lazily looks back at Robin. I guess Beth not having much of an effect on her as she use too.

"I know. And you will get them in time. Honestly, we don't even understand why you are here. At least, not the whole reason." Bella was about to open her mouth again, but both Katie and Beth covered it up. She glared and growled at the two. Shaking my head I pushed my way forward, ignoring the girls' eyes on me.

"I understand that you hardly know anything, but at this point you know more than us. Just give us what you got and we can piece it together later. The more that we both know, the more we can trust each other the better off we will be." Robin turns to Aqualad and they were looking at each other and moving their hands as if they were talking.

"I find it kinda rude that you are using your telepathy powers M'gann. Just tell us what you know. We're going to find out one way or another." Somehow Bella manage to pry off both Katie and Beth's hands. As much as I want to hit her….. she's right, once again. I really hate it when she does that sometimes. All of a sudden I felt a prick in my head and then Bella threw her hands up to her ears. There was a female voice in my head, but I could barely hear it over the ringing noise that seems to echo. Beth yelping at the noise and closed her eyes shut, her face in pain along with Katie who's holding her head in her hands and clenching her teeth together. The pain finally went away and all was left was a slight throbbing in the back of my head. Looking back Beth and Katie seem to relax and breathing normally again. Bella on the other hand, was glaring at M'gann, for reason that I don't understand.

"Stay out of my head!" Her voice sounded deeper than usually. Quickly I stood in front of her before she decided to jump on the green girl. I could feel the rage coming off of her and started feeling a nauseated with the strong energy coming in waves. I never felt something so demonic before and it was….sicking and overpowering and just completely chaotic. I struggled to stand and to keep my focus, but my vision was starting to fail me again.

" What's going on here?" The Dark Knight himself appears out of nowhere as usual. Before anyone got the chance to explain Bella took the chance and heads for M'gann only to have Superboy grab her before she got the chance to reach her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my head?!" My vision began to clear and the sickness began to disappear. Katie ran up to Superboy and grabs hold of Bella trying to get her away from M'gann.

"_And here I thought she wasn't going to cause another scene."_ I watched as Katie drags her to the other side of the room and Beth follows them. Both talking to her sternly along the way.

"What happen M'gann?" Turning my head back to the team they all gather in a semicircle around her. Wally kept asking questions.

"I couldn't get into her mind like I can with you guys. It felt as though something was pushing me out and for whatever reason it doesn't want me in." Upon hearing this Batman approaches the Martian girl.

"What do you mean something was pushing you out?" The team parted letting him through.

"Just some force I guess. It was dark and really hazy. I couldn't really see anything, but bright yellow eyes staring at me then a strong force pushing me out." M'gann looks away from him. Batman just turns his head and stares at the tall girl, being lectured by her friends. Well, most of them anyways. I have no intention of going near Bella right now. Not if I'm going to feel sick again.

"What do you mean you felt sick?" Surprised, I cast my eyes towards M'gann.

"W-what do you mean?" Batman turns his attention onto me. Great.. just what I needed, everyone looking at me and what-not.

"I heard your thoughts. You said you felt sick when you got near her. I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Do you not like her or something?" Robin elbows Wally in the ribs, telling him to be quite. I swear, one of these day….

"No, it's not that. It's just.. well. It's hard to explain, sorta." How the hell am I suppose to tell them that I felt some sort of demonic energy coming off of her?

"You just did." M'gann points out. She's just as bad as Bella when it comes to reading my mind… expect she's actually in it.

"Uhh, hello M'gann. Care to fill us in here?" Wally waves his hand in front of her face. Could you also get out of my head while you're at it. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Beth. Katie and a sulking Bella behind her.

"What's going on?" Her green eyes looking up at me. Sighing inwardly I turn back to M'gann and point to her.

"Just listen. She'll explain." Beth turns to Katie and motion her to follow and head off closer to M'gann as she explain to the others. Bella stayed behind, watching them carefully. The Chaotic energy from before comes back, but wasn't as strong as before, it was just barely tolerable now. There was buzzing sound and a flash, glowing out of some sort of tube things behind the team.

"Green Arrow: B08. Red Arrow: B21" The computer voice echo throughout the room.

"Great...Robin Hood is here now." Bella's voice spoke from behind me and it was loud on purpose.

"It's Red Arrow!" Red calls out to her. His jaw setting and a glare thrown towards her. Looking at Bella she just smirks and shrugs at him. Not at all effected at his glare. The chaotic energy vanishes and the sickness I had disappears.

"_Great, it just like having mood swings. Why is it I can feel her energy again?_" Frustrated I push the thought away and follow Bella towards the group. The other members of the Justice League came in all lined up next to each other in a semicircle. The sidekicks stood with their mentors and Batman stepped forward.

"It's time we explain why we brought you here."

"Bout freaking time you did." Katie and Bella spoke at the same time. Batman tosses them the infamous Bat glare and motions us to stand behind him. Katie and Bella stood at his left while Beth and I took his right. He swipes the air and a keyboard and 3 large computer screens come up.

"Four months ago, before the breach in Cadmus. I was working in the Mountains in China looking for a glimpse of a small prophecy that I found a long time ago." He pulls up some pictures of the writing carved into the walls of the cave. I couldn't understand what the words mean, but Bella on the other hand was looking at them in interest.

"What time period was it written in?" Bella stood closer to the screen then turns to Batman. Robin came up on her other side.

"All we can get it that it was written between 184 AD and 240 AD. But, I can't tell which Dynasty it's from." Bella scan the screen with her eyes again and suddenly point to one of the pictures.

"There. Blow that one up." Batman pushed a few keys and the picture became larger. Can she read this stuff or something? I swear what does she do in her spare time?

"There, pull that character up for me." It came up closer to the screen and she traces it with her finger. Her eyes became clouded with thoughts and her face became serious. She turns from the screen and looks at the three of use with a worry expression.

"Bell, what's wrong?" Beth walks up to her. She shakes her head and turns back to Batman.

"That writing is in the Han Dynasty. The Three Kingdom period to be more accurate." I look at Bella then it hit me. She can't read it, not exactly. But the video game she played back at home. Dynasty Warriors I think it was. She knows some of the character back from that time.

"How do you know that?" Wally asks. His mouth full with apple pieces. The juice dripping down his chin.

"That character is a name. A style name it be exact." She stares back at the screen.

"Well, what does it say then?" He disappears and come back, the core not in his hands anymore. Red Arrow hit the back of his head and Wally tosses him a glare.

"She was just getting to that. So hush up and listen and quit interrupting." He nods to Bella and she just sighs. Guess she's not enjoying this at all.

"It says Kongming. Which is translated to Zhuge Liang. The great military strategist and an amazing and accomplished scholar during his time when he was with the Shu kingdom. He was also known as the Sleeping Dragon. He was born in 184 AD and died of sickness in 234 AD. Leaving his apprentice, Jiang Wei, his great legacy." Okay, she's been playing that game way too much if she can remember that much. She probably knows more, but that's most likely not relevant to this. Still, I don't understand why she sounds so upset and looks so worry about it.

"Okay, if he's so great. Then why do you look so upset about it?" She cast her eyes towards me then looks back at the screen.

"Zhuge Liang was a brilliant man. He was able to change the direction of the wind at the great battle of Chibi. He can read the starts and the clouds. In other words, it's like he can see the future and he plans for it. Whatever he wrote on this wall." She nods her head towards the screen. All eyes turn to the screen a heavy feeling of dread starts to fill the air. "In other words, if the Prophecy is connect to us…. then there is grave danger ahead."

"Grave danger? Has in danger that could destroyed the world?" I might as well get the question out there that everyone is wondering about. Bella sighs and looks at me then looks around the room. Her face was etch in uncertainty, but her eyes held the truth. She sighs again.

"Danger that could destroy the galaxy… maybe even the universe." Oh, it was that bad. Here I was thinking that I was going to have nice day with my friends and the next thing I knew, I have a huge and heavy prophecy on my shoulders. I felt Beth's hand on my arm and I turn my head, my eyes looking down to her. Fear clearly shows through her eyes and her face wore a worrying expression.

"Please tell me that this is only a dream." Closing my eyes I sighs and wrap one of my arms around her shoulder, giving her a hug.

"If only it was Beth…. If only."


End file.
